listfandomcom-20200216-history
Shan Yu
China is facing its most deadly adversary. The Huns have advanced across its borders, led by Shan Yu (Miguel Ferrer), a hulking mountain of a man. He speaks with a dark voice and shows no pity, attacking anyone in his way. He and the Huns are coming for the Emperor and, according to Shan Yu, not even China's greatest troops will be able to stop them. Fa Mulan (Ming-Na) is a young woman worried that one of those potential troops will be her father. He has fought in wars before for the Emperor, and has already proven his loyalty. Advanced in years and broken down from the strain placed upon his body, Mulan's father is in no shape to fight again, but if he does, he will certainly not make it home. Mulan pleads for him to stay, but he tells her it is an honor to fight for China, so during the night before her father leaves, Mulan slips away with her father's armor and sword. She cuts her long hair and steals away to the nearest camp to represent her family in her father's place. Disguised as a young man, Mulan joins the rag-tag group of troops drafted to take on the Hun Army. Led by Captain Li Shang (B.D. Wong), they learn to work together and improve their skills, but Mulan, calling herself "Ping," has not proven herself as a worthy soldier yet. The troops are soon pulled into battle, discovering the remains of a village, and the Hun Army soon after. Shan Yu attacks and the Chinese troops survive only by some creative thinking from Mulan. The entire Hun Army is wiped out by an avalanche, but Mulan's true identity is discovered. Regardless of the great victory, Mulan is cast out by her captain. Shan Yu resurfaces, however, with a number of his troops, and takes the Emperor hostage. Mulan comes up with another ingenious idea to defeat Shan Yu, and the troops agree to work with her. Eventually, Mulan finds herself facing Shan Yu alone. With quick thinking and some lucky help from her ancestors, Mulan sends Shan Yu hurtling into a cache of fireworks, blowing him up and ending the Hun threat once and for all. Mulan is celebrated as a national hero. For Shan Yu, it's an embarassing end to a promising, terrifying campaign across China, but underestimating the will of the Chinese people cost him everything. INTELLIGENCE - 6: A strong and powerful leader, defeated by a woman with luck and some supernatural powers on her side. POWER - 7: A skilled fighter and musclebound warrior. VILENESS - 10: A killer of men, women, and children, Shan Yu has no mercy for the people of China. SWAY - 8: Shan Yu uses his size and his voice to intimidate his next potential victims. PURITY - 10: Determined to overrun China and destroy everyone in his path. PHYSICAL - 7: A giant of a man, his voice matches the darkness of his heart (if he has one). Category:Villains Category:Live Actian Villains Category:Film Villains